Love, Hate, and an Evil guy
by TuWish
Summary: **SLASH** This is a crossover between Zelda and Final Fantasy. Cloud is in love with Squall,but something happens to Squall and CLoud has to save him. LInk joins forces with Cloud to help save the day... summary sucks... just read and review...
1. Chapter 2

Walking out of the room, Cloud saw that they were in a, well, a temple. There was a sort of ledge in front of the door and a wide hall beyond, the ceiling covered in shadows. ~Whoa. That... is tall. Really tall. I'm kind of scared. God, I wish Squall could be here with me. But he's not. And it's all my fault.~  
"I guess I should explain some things about Hyrule," Link said.  
"Well yah. It would be nice,"  
"Ok, Hyrule is the general kingdom of this world. It was made by three goddess, Din, Nayru, and Farore. The Kingdom is kind of, divided into parts. There's Kokiri Forest, which is where the I'm from. No one grows old there, and everyone has a fairy gaurdian to help them. Mine is Navi. You'll probably see her soon. She's kind of pushy," Link was talking rather fast and it was hard for Cloud to follow, but he realized something.  
"Wait. If no one grows old, then, how are you 20? Or I'm assuming you're about 20. Anyway, is everyone in the Forest that old?" Cloud asked puzzled.  
"No, I'm just a special case," Link continued, "Not really a Kokiri. Long story, I don't want to get into now. The forest is watched over by the Great Deku Tree. Or was, now, well, that's a long story too. Zora's River and Zora's Domain are another division, and they're ruled over by King Zora and Princess Ruto,"   
At the mention of Princess Ruto, Zelda started laughing. She looked like she was about to say something, but Link cut in quickly, "If you say anything Zelda, I will hate you forever." The princess just laughed harder.   
Cloud looked at both of them puzzled. "What--" he began.  
"Nothing. absolutely nothing," answered Link. "Moving on," he glared at Zelda, who had finally stopped laughing, "the next division is Goron City and Mount Doom. Then there's Gerudo valley, ruled by, well, not sure at the moment, maybe Nabooru. A male child is only born there every 100 years, and when that happens, that child is the ruler. Unfortunately, this time it was Ganon, and not all the Gerudo support him. You're in Hyrule Castle Town right now. It's just a short walk from the Temple of Time to Hyrule Castle, which Zelda is the princess of, but we aren't going there. The other major human town is--"  
"Whoa. Hold on. HUMAN town?" Cloud interupted.  
"Well, yes. you don't expect humans to live in Zora's Domain, do you?" Link asked in a where-have-you-been kinda tone. "Like i was saying, the other major human town is Kakariko. These places are all important, because of the Temples." Here Link paused, waiting to see Cloud's reaction.  
"Temples..." Cloud semi-asked, urging him to continue. As They all walked toward the village to buy supplies. Link sighed, ~how was he ever going to find Ganon when this guy was around asking all these questions! ~   
" Temples are in different parts of Hyrule, each temple has a guardian." Link explained while they were walking towards some stores to get some items.  
"That will be 30 rupees." The man at the counter said as Link bought some bombs.  
After they all went shopping Link and Zelda said their goodbyes. After that, Zelda handed Link a golden ring with 3 small stones that were red, blue, and green.   
"Those are all the spirtial stones put together, so you can be stronger and wiser in battles." Zelda told Link who looked as confused as Cloud did.  
Link thanked Zelda, and him and Cloud were on their way.   
Cloud decided to make conversation.  
"So... Zelda's your girlfriend?" Cloud asked a bit disappointed.  
"NO!" said an offended Link.  
"Well, are you gay then?" Cloud asked with a smirk on his face.  
Link fell silent.  
~Wow, i think he might really be gay...~ Cloud thought. "Hey, it's ok if you are, I mean, in case you didn't notice or anything, Squall, the GUY we're looking for, is my lover."  
Link stopped and looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Of course i knew that. Do you think I'm stupid?" he said after a while, totally avoiding the gay question.  
~Oh yah, he's gay.~ "So, where are we going anyway?" Cloud asked.  
"Well, Hyrule's a pretty big place, and i'm not really sure where all we're going to have to go. Ganon's castle fortress, thing, is in Gerudo Valley, but we might have to go to other places first. I thought we'd go to Lon Lon Ranch and try to get you a horse."  
"Ok. I'm not sure I can ride, but that makes sense. How far away is this, Lan Lun place... thing?" Cloud replied  
"LON LON. It's Lon Lon. And it'll only take, about 3 days to get there, if we walk right when the sun comes up until right when it goes down."  
"THREE DAYS?!?!" Cloud exploded. "Three days just to get a horse?!?! Squall might be DEAD by then!" He thought of his lover, dead before he could see him again, but turned his thoughts quickly, not wanting to think of that. "Why can't we travel at night?"  
"Well, unless you're not planing on sleeping, we can't travel at night because we need rest. And, well, here, you just can't travel at night. Things come out. Not very nice things either." Link answered.  
"I don't see what the problem is," said Cloud, still sounding slightly hysterical. "We both have swords. I don't know about you, but I handle mine well. We can take anything!" (note: hehe... cloud has a BIG sword)  
"Well, i'm glad to hear your confidence. I don't know how much experience you've had fighting, but you can't always take everything. And these guys are hard to take. Besides, it'll still take a long time to get anywhere, and like I said earlier, you'll need sleep, or you won't be able to do anything." ~Stupid kid. doesn't know what he's getting into. I wouldn't be surprised if I can't get anything done cuz I have to keep pulling him out of stupid situations.~   
Cloud shook his head in disagreement, but said nothing more. Link rolled his eyes as they continued their journey to the ranch. Cloud was still puzzled about Link.   
"So you never really did answer my question, are you gay or are you not? It's a simple Question." Cloud asked as the sun started to fade into the sky and mountains. Link slightly blushed at this and turned around.   
"If you really must know, I am, but that's beside the point right now. Do you want to get your boyfriend back or not?" Link said with the tiniest hint of jealously in his voice. ~I am SO good.~ Cloud thought as Link admitted.   
"Can we get moving now? It's starting to get dark and I..." Link trailed off as Coyotes started howling.  
"Uh ohh."  
"What? Are you afraid of the dark or something?" Cloud said as he ran after Link who had ran off to shelter.   
Link and cloud entered an empty cave. They gathered some pieces of wood that had been lying around in the cave and put them in a pile.   
"Well, I don't see what good gathering wood will do if we don't have any matches.." Cloud told Link.   
"Just watch."  
Suddenly the wood was a flame and Clouds mouth was hanging wide open from shock.   
"Holy SHIT! How did you do that?!?"  
"Dins Fire." Link said with a smirk.  
  
Cloud looked disbelievingly at Link. "I'm not even gonna ask you to explain that one," he said, his eyes still wide with shock.  
~He looks kinda cute like that. Kinda like a lost child or something.~ Link thought. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head though. Just because he was gay didn't mean he needed a boyfriend. Especially one that was already taken.   
"I want us to be able to get an early start. Like, as soon as the sun rises early. Even if we run all the way there or something, it's still quite a way to Lon Lon. I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep now," Link said, pulling a blanket out of the his pack and throwing it at Cloud. "I'm kinda glad I always carry a spare blanket," he mumbled to himself.   
Cloud looked at his blanket. It was really soft and had fluffy bunnies sewed on it. "Um... why does your blanket have--" he began.  
Link shot straight up and looked at Cloud. "They're... um... they're... they're... wolves?" he lied. Seeing the look on Cloud's face he said "Ok, Ok, they're bunnies. Fluffy bunnies. I like fluffy bunnies. They help me sleep. I'm gonna shut up now," he pulled his own blanket over his head (his was manly and had kittens on it) and fell into an embaressed sleep.  
Cloud rolled over and pulled his blanket over his body, trying to sleep to, but finding it harder than Link. His thoughts kept going back to Squall, wondering where he was, if he was ok, if he was even alive anymore. Tears silently escaped his eyes as he thought of life without the dark haired man.   
"Why are you crying?" a familier voice asked from behind...  
~Could this be...~ Cloud thought as he looked up. He wasn't in the small cave with link and more... in fact he was somewhere totally different. Tall trees encircled Cloud. ~Where am I...?~   
"Why are you crying?" The voice asked again.   
"...Squall...?" Cloud asked with uncertainty.  
"The one and only." Squall smirked back at the blonde.  
Cloud stood staring at his lover in amazement, tears running down his face from happiness.  
"Squall I'm so sorry! I told you I would take care of you but I couldn't I'm so sorry!" Cloud cried as he bounced on the darker man and cried into his shoulder. Cloud was silenced by Squall's finger. Soon they both were in a passionate kiss. Welcoming each other's tongues into their mouths.   
"I've missed you so much..." Cloud told Squall, breaking off the kiss.  
" Cloud, this isn't real..." Squall told Cloud, who now had a look of puzzlement on his face." it HAS to be a dream, because when I fell asleep I was locked in a dark chamber, and there was no way out..." Squall sadly told his blonde lover. Cloud didn't say anything; he just nodded and let a couple tears run down his face. ~ How could I ever think this was real...~Cloud thought as Squall locked his dark blue eyes on his lighter ones.  
"Don't worry Cloud, you'll find me." Squall told Cloud. And with that Squall gave Cloud a small kiss on the cheek and vanished.  
"But how--" Cloud started to say but then noticed he was talking to himself.   
The circle of trees vanished as well, and Cloud was now in a small, cold and dark chamber. He heard someone crying. It was too dark to tell for sure, but somewhere in his heart he knew who it was: Squall. ~Is this real? Is this really where Squall is...?~ Cloud thought. Cloud was just about to go up to Squall, but the strange place disappeared and he was out side standing in front a large locked door. Cloud started to look around, to find any thing that might tell him where he might be. Cloud soon found a sign it read," Welcome to the Lost Woods." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A/n:we dont own any of the characters... oh and words in between ~'s are thoughts. also THIS IS SLASH! is you dont like it dont read it!  
  
Cloud woke up in the bright morning sunlight to find his dark haired lover still sleeping. His hand brushed across Squall's face; He opened his eyes slowly, shielding his eyes from the sun.   
"Good morning sunshine!" Cloud said with a big grin on his face. Squallrolled his eyes.  
"Oh, it's just you..." The dark haired man said as he head dropped back down to the pillow. Cloud smiled and lightly kissed Squall's forehead.  
"Love you too." Cloud said playfully. The two lay there in each other's arms for a while, each enjoying the other's presence. The sun climbed higher and finally Cloud pushed the covers off to get up. Squall shivered and tried to pull the blanket back up, but Cloud laughed and pulled them down again, exposing Squall's perfect body.   
"Sorry love, we have to get up now. No good just sitting in bed all day. I'll start making breakfast, but we used all the milk last night. You'll need to get some from next door."  
"I don't see why I always have to go borrow food," Squall grumbled, crawling slowly out of bed and looking for clothes. "The neighbors must think I eat twice my weight in food or something..." Cloud laughed again, Squall was so cute when he was sleepy, although kinda grumpy.  
"Well... if you don't WANT to eat..." Cloud said in reply.  
"No no, food is good!" Squall answered hurredly, standing up and embracing his blue eyed lover quickly. "You take care of me so well, I don't know what I'd do without you," the dark haired man replied in a low whisper, pulling Cloud closer to kiss him passionately before continuing his search for pants (he remembered throwing them somewhere last night...)   
Cloud watched Squall for a few more seconds before leaving to start breakfast. A few minutes into frying bacon he felt arms around his waist and turned to see Squalls's dark blue eyes looking into his own.   
"I'm gonna go get some damn milk now," Squall told him before grabbing a measuring cup from the cupboard above the stove. Cloud turned to watch him leave the house and heard him humming a song completely out of tune (he was the worst musician Cloud new, but he still tried). Cloud smiled at his lover's back before turning to watch the bacon again.   
Another few seconds later there was a bright flash of blue white light that seared his eyes and blinded him. Screaming from the pain in his eyes and feeling them water he staggered back to the table, wondering what had happened. Suddenly the house was shook by a loud BOOM and he was thrown to the floor by the open door. Regaining a little of his sight, he opened his eyes, his first thoughts going to Squall and wondering if he was ok. Suddenly he heard a scream that could only be his lover's...   
Cloud ran outside to try and help Squall, but to his dismay, his dark haired lover was nowhere to be found. He cursed at himself for taking so much time to get outside. Quickly, he ran back to the house to get his huge sword in case some danger was to come up. Cloud ran towards the dark forest, seeing as the light seemed to be coming from that direction. Cloud wandered around for about an hour until he made it to the heart of the forest and found an abandoned house with boarded up windows and doors. Cloud broke the boards with ease with his sword and stepped inside. When inside, he noticed only one thing of interest, which was the door. The door had a Tri-Force on it and the edges on the door had bright white light, like it had been opened recently. Cloud stepped towards the door only to be blinded by the bright light once again.   
"AHH!" Cloud screamed in pain as the light hit his eyes.   
He kept them tightly shut until the light stopped burning his eyes. When he opened though, he was not alone any more; a blonde-haired blue-eyed guy about 20 was in the room with the door as well. Cloud held his sword at guard waiting for the stranger to attack. To Cloud's surprise, the stranger didn't attack him right away. He just stood there, looking very confused, ~...and sexy...~ Cloud thought. ~WAIT! I'm supposed to be looking for Leon... ~   
"Who are you?" Cloud finally managed to ask ~Oh man, that was such a lame thing to say...~  
"I'm Link. From the Kokiri Forest," the stranger said.  
"The what?"  
"Listen, I don't have time for this," the blonde said angerly. "I'm looking for Ganon, do you know where he went?"  
"Ganon? Who the Hell is Ganon? And what are you doing here? Do you know what happened to my friend Squall? There was this flash of light and then... he was gone..." Cloud trailed off sadly, breathing deeply to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. ~Oh Squall, I'm so sorry. You said I take care of you, but I didn't. I'm sorry. But I'll find you, no matter what it takes. I won't lose you~  
"A flash of light? Did some huge, evil looking... thing... appear out of the light?" the stranger... er... Link... asked.  
"I don't know. I just remember the light and... and hearing Squall scream. And when I finally could see and got outside, it was too late. I didn't see anyone, or anything." Thinking of his lost love two tears fell silently down Cloud's cheeks.  
"I think we may be looking for the same person. It seems Ganon has your friend with him. We'll have to find him, who knows what he's trying to do now..." Link trailed off thoughtfully. "But first, I need to know where I am, I don't recognize this place. This building almost looks like something from Kakariko,"  
"What are you talking about? I've never heard of Kakariko. Or Ganon. Who the Hell is Ganon?" Cloud exploded, his frustration at himself getting the better of him.  
Link just gave him a cold glare before seeing the tears on Cloud's cheeks. The new man's eyes softened a bit and he sat down saying, "I think, we need to talk..."  
Cloud sat on a box near by and wiped his tears from his eyes. Just thinking about the fact that Squall might be in trouble made him cry. Link pulled up another box and sat down next to Cloud and explained everything.   
"Ganon is a evil monster who tried to take over Hyrule, but I managed to stop him." Link said with a hint of pride in his voice.   
"Well if he wants to take over Hyrule then why is he HERE." Cloud said a bit frustrated.  
"He's probably trying to take over the world again. So we cant just sit here and cry about it, we need to do something!"  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Cloud asked as he sniffled (NOTE: Awww!)   
"Seeing as he's not here anymore, he is probably back at his castle, which is in Hyrule..."Link explained.  
"So your saying we have to go back to your place, through that door?"  
"Yep, so lets not waste any more time. Grab your sword, we are leaving." Link told Cloud as he got up from his box. Cloud followed, a little uncertain about this whole thing.  
Link put his left hand on the Tri-Force and the triangles lit up a bright yellow. The door slowly opened and once again, Cloud was blinded. Both stepped into the doorway. Cloud had never experienced something so...nice. When he stepped in, the light wasn't blinding him any more and he felt completely weightless flying through the dimensions. The feeling didn't last long though, because they landed in Hyrule in Seconds. Stepping out of the doorway, Cloud found him self in a new world. A girl about Links age was standing in the corner of the room.   
"Oh Link! I was so worried about you! Did you find Ganon--Who's that..?" The girl in the Pink dress said.   
"Oh... that's Cloud, he is gonna help me find Ganon and I'm gonna help him get his friend back since Ganon kidnapped him. Cloud, this is Princess Zelda." Link said.  
Cloud finally spoke up.  
"So this is Hyrule?" Cloud asked as he looked around the room.  
"Well, Sorta, this is the Temple of Time." Zelda explained.   
"We need to go to town and stock up on a few things and then we can get going." Link said as he started walking towards the doors. ~ Squall Leonhart you better be here, or that little blonde kid is gonna get it. ~  
  
ok thats ch. 1, now go review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud looked around. ~Oh god, where am I? Where's Squall?~ Suddenly he heard a voice, more of a whisper, but he still recognized the sound of the voice saying "I'm here Cloud. Right here. Come find me."  
"Squall?" Cloud said disbelievingly. "Squall, I can't find you. Please Squall. Squall..."  
"Cloud. Cloud, wake up. Cloud, come on. Wake up. We need to leave. Come ON! Get UP!"  
Cloud woke up to see someone standing over him, shaking his shoulder. For a second, he thought it was Squall, but then he saw the dark blonde hair and his heart sank again. "What happened?" he asked Link.  
"Um... the sun came up. Here in Hyrule, we call it the SUNRISE," he said slowly, looking at Cloud like he was crazy.  
"I'm not stupid. I know what the sunrise is. I thought maybe something bad had happened," Cloud grumbled, getting slowly to his feet and folding his blanket.  
"Whatever. I wanna leave as soon as possible, so, breakfast is on the go. Um, whatever weapons you have, you might want to get ready. Hyrule isn't the friendliest of places," Link answered, folding his own blanket and throwing it in his pack. "I've decided, if we move really fast today, and take no breaks, we MIGHT be able to get to Lon Lon today. It'll be a close call though. And then we'll have horses and we can move even faster. That's only if you're willing to go non stop all day."  
"Anything! Anything to get us there faster!" Cloud said suddenly, thinking once again of Squall.  
Link gave him a measuring, almost sad look. "You really love him, don't you? This Squall guy, you really do care about him." Link said in a strange tone that Cloud couldn't place.  
"More than anything. He's my life. I don't know what I'd do without him," Cloud replied. "If something happens to him, I could never forgive myself. I was supposed to take care of him, and I didn't. All this, it's all my fault. All my fault..." he trailed off, looking towards the cave entrance, the rising sun catching his golden hair and making his eyes sparkle. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," was all Link said before removing his hand and standing up to leave the cave.  
  
  
Cloud and Link walked for hours straight trying to get to Lon Lon Ranch as  
quickly as possible. Finally the sun started to set and they were still quite  
a bit a ways from anything so they had no choice but to keep walking.  
"We need to hurry, things are gonna start coming out if we dont get there  
soon..." Link told Cloud who was slowly walking along dragging a stick behind  
him...( note to tugs: i dunno, it would be cute to see a cloud just walking  
with his head down and dragging a stick like a little kid...)  
"Would you hurry up!?" Link about yelled.  
"fine... but why do we always have to hurry, I mean, look, theres the ranch  
right there..." cloud pointed out as Link ran towards it and Cloud walked  
slowly...  
~Geesh that guys always in such a hurry...I dont get whats so dangerous about  
night....~  
"Cloud! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!" Link yelled as a monster popped out of the ground  
and attacked Cloud from behind. The monster hit Cloud in the head and knocked  
him out cold. luckily, link was there to save him from any more harsh wounds.  
Link carried the other blonde to the ranch and set him down on a bed.  
link then noticed that his own shirt was covered in blood. Then he looked  
back at Cloud and noticed a large cut across his perfect chest. Link sighed  
and carefully stripped CLoud of his bloody shirt. ~WOW he has a NICE  
body...wait hes taken... must not... drool...*Droolz*~  
Link continued staring at Cloud for another few seconds before remembering what he was SUPPOSED to be doing. ~Get yourself together Link. He loves someone else. And he's hurt.~ He sighed as he picked up a warm damp rag at his side and began to gently wash the gash across Cloud's chest. Link carefully cleaned that cut and began working on a few others lower down on Cloud's abdomen.   
Suddenly, Cloud shivered and sat up. Seeing Link laying across his bare chest with one hand near his pants, Cloud freaked out. ~What is he doing?!? Why is his hand there? What happened? Why do I think I like this idea?!?~ "What are you doing?" he asked. ~Man, what is with me and lame questions lately?~  
"You're awake! I'm just cleaning your scratches. I told you things that come out here at night aren't very nice," Link replied, taking his hand from Cloud's stomache and sitting up, his face a few inches from Cloud's.  
Neither of them knew later who or what started it, but in the next second, the two blonde men met in a heated kiss. Cloud wrapped his arms around Link and put his hands up the back of his shirt, feeling the other man shiver at his touch. Link put his hand on Cloud's stomache and began caressing him above his pants line. The two leaned in closer and Cloud broke the kiss to pull Link's shirt over his head, throwing it into a corner. (note: Cloud has a thing with throwing clothes everywhere...) Link continued feeling Cloud's stomache with gentle fingers, moving up to his chest.  
Cloud gave a gasp of pain as Link's questing fingers found the cut on his chest.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Link asked hurredly, afraid he'd hurt his companion.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but maybe we shouldn't do this right now," Cloud answered, gingerly touching the wound he'd just now noticed.  
Link sighed again, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll finish patching you up, just let me see if Talon has any healing potion." The Kokiri stood up and, finding his shirt again, left the room.  
Cloud leaned back against the pillows on his bed and sighed, deep in thought.  
~What am i doing!~ Cloud thought as he remembered why he was with link in the  
first place: Squall. ~I just cheated on the love of my life... what the hell  
am i thinking?!? but link is just so..h-- NO HES NOT! NOT LINK!~ Cloud shook  
his head as if trying to get the thought out of his head. all he could feel  
was guilt. he loved Squall, but with link it was a whole new feeling. the  
feeling he got when him and Squall started being together... *more guilt* ~Why  
does he have to be so sexy!~ cloud closed his eyes to try to clear his mind  
of what he just did to not only link, but also to Squall. Cloud put his hands  
on his bare chest and felt blood. "OW!" Cloud whined, forgetting he was  
injured. sudenly cloud heard footsteps coming up the stairs. link came  
through the door with a bottle of blue liquid.  
"drink this." he said.  
"eww... its funny coloured..." Cloud said as he looked at it.  
"fine be injured." link said hotly. Cloud took the bottle and chugged it.  
"there. i drank it."  
"Shut up and kiss me." Link said as he pulled Cloud towards him. Cloud did as  
he was told and pressed his lips against the other mans. and they were soon  
in a passonate kiss. Cloud again, ripped links shirt off of him and threw it  
to the other side of the room. Link agresivly pushed Cloud to the bed and  
laid on top of him. breaking of the kiss and kissing cloud's neck. Cloud  
moaned and then *POP*  
"cloud...something is.... poking me..."link said in between   
kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! thats a nice place to stop teh ch dont ya think? ok now go read and review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

i edited this chapter cuz it sucked... but i guess its ok now.... just read and review.  
  
Cloud blushed a deep red and looked into Links eyes. "Sorry." Cloud said as he blushed once more. Link gave an evil grin and started kissing Clouds neck, moving slowing down...* oh man what am I gonna do? I like Link a lot, but I LOVE Squall... but Squall isn't here for me right now...* Cloud thoughts were interrupted by links butterfly kisses around Clouds lower stomach. * He's not doing what i think he's doing... is he...?* Soon Cloud found himself only in his boxers. *Wait... I'm in love with squall I cant let him...* Suddenly Cloud sat up. "Link are you sure you want to do this? "Cloud asked the other boy. Link nodded. " Of course I do!" Cloud sighed. * Its not like if don't want this cause I do, but...Squall...*Clouds thoughts took him to another place, while Link continued downward...::insert yaoi here:: Cloud then fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Cloud woke up, still feeling some slight pain from the night before. But from what? ~Why the hell am I in pain and why am I half naked and WHY is Link sleeping next to me and where the hell am I???? ~ And then he remembered…~Holy shit what have I done!?!? Calm yourself Cloud. Just forget the whole thing happened…BUT I CANT! Damn, I think I might like Link…~ Cloud sighted and looked down at Link. In some strange way, Link reminded Cloud of Squall. ~I miss you so much Squall. ~ Cloud sighed again, but this time it woke up Link.  
The Kokiri looked a little confused at his surroundings until he apparently remembered the night before. Then... well... he just looked kinda cheesy.  
"Hello," he whispered sexily.  
Cloud closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain that whisper caused him ~god, he sounds just like Squall...~  
Link sat up a little hurredly and quickly put his arms around Cloud. "Are you ok?" he asked worredly.  
Cloud tried to push him off, but found he didn't have the heart to. Instead, he put his head on Link's bare shoulder and started crying.  
"I miss him so much. God, i miss him! You remind me of him sometimes, but it's not the same, we have to find him. Please. Please. We have to," he said miserably.  
There was a slight pause before Link said anything, and Cloud realized how much his words had probably hurt the other man.  
"We'll find him. I promise," Link said in a dead tone.  
Cloud pulled away and looked into his green eyes. "Link, I know how that must've sounded, but I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't. You mean a lot to me too, but... I don't know. I have no idea any more. It's like, I still love Squall with all my heart, but he seems so far away. And you're so much like him and so close. I don't know what I want anymore, or what I need, but I think I need you. Just to be here with me. Please?"  
He could see the hurt clouding Link's eyes, and for a second he thought everything was lost, but then the other man nodded and smiled, his eyes ALMOST clear again.  
"Of course. I shouldn't have thought I could replace Squall. But I swear I'll do whatever I can for you. We'll find him. But first, breakfast. And then you get to learn how to ride a horse."  
"Oh. Fun."  
  
woo ch 3 is up how fun. SOME ONE REVIEW!!! Please? ok well yah i think im done. r/r 


	5. Chapter 5

Link grinned at the other blonde, despite the fact on the inside he was a   
little let down. He knew he could never replace this Squall guy, so why did   
he even bother? ~Because he's perfect...~ Suddenly Link's thoughts were   
interrupted by flying pants being thrown at him. "Hurry up, I'm hungry!!!"   
Cloud whined, as he waited for Link by the door. Link just rolled his eyes.   
At breakfast 2 other people joined Link and Cloud. A girl about   
Links age with red hair, and an old man. The girl giggled and blushed as Link   
smiled at her. Cloud nudged Link for introductions.  
"Oh right! Um... the girl is Malon and Talon is her father. " Link   
explained to Cloud. They all ate quickly and soon Malon, link and Cloud were   
out in the field were the horses were.   
"Ok first you need to find a horse." Malon told Cloud. Cloud looked around   
at the bunch of horses and picked a gray horse with white spots.   
~oOOoOooO pretty! ~   
"Ok now hop on."  
"...How?" Cloud asked looking a bit puzzled, while Link had a fit of   
hysterics.  
  
*3 hours later*  
Cloud had finally got the hang of riding Star, as Malon called it, and was   
ready to return to their journey. Malon gave Link about 10 milk bottles and   
some food.   
The two boys finally gathered up their stuff, said their goodbyes, and left   
Lon Lon Ranch.  
"I thought that we could go to Gerudo Valley first," Link said after the got   
back out to Hyrule Field. "I'm not really sure where Ganon is right now, but   
that's probably the most likely place."  
Cloud started to agree, but then an odd vision flashed over his eyes. In a   
few seconds, he saw a blur of green and song and sun and magic.  
"No." he said suddenly. "No... They're in... the forest? Yah... the   
forest..." he spaced out... looking towards the East.  
"How do you know?" Link asked a bit suspiciously.  
"I'm... not sure... I just... know. Please. They're in the forest. Or at   
least... Squall is..." he looked pleadingly at Link.  
"No! Oh no! We're looking for Ganon. Squall will have to wait. If Ganon   
gets too powerful... the whole world could die, not just your precious Squally."  
He realized a second too late how spiteful that sentence had sounded, and   
how calloused. He looked over just in time to see Cloud's sky blue eyes   
looking completely hurt and betrayed.  
"I'm sorry Cloud. I didn't mean it that way. It's just-"  
"No. Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much about Squall. I   
shouldn't be so selfish. We'll go to Gerudo Valley." And with that, Cloud   
kicked Star into a cantor and rode of down the path (in the wrong direction).  
~Oh god, why did I say that? How could I do that to him? ~ Was all Link   
could think as he chased down the other man.  
Link finally got caught up to Cloud and tried to explain his harsh words.   
"Cloud I didn't mean it..." Cloud met his sapphire blue eyes to Link's ocean   
Blue ones. "I don't need excuses for what you said... but Link, I thought you   
cared about me. I'm really worried about Squall, I mean, I love him!" Links   
Heart sank as soon as the "L-word" was spoken out of Cloud's perfect lips.   
Guilt began to grow as Cloud continued to speak. "You said you would be there   
for me..."Cloud trailed off. Link was speechless. Link was about to   
say something, but decided not to because it might make things worse. So he   
just thought it to him self. ~Cloud, I think I love you, but I will do   
anything in my power to make you happy. ~ And with that, Link lightly kissed   
Cloud on the forehead, and Cloud looked up. "Are you ready to go to the   
forest?" Link asked the other blonde. Cloud a little shocked by the   
question, just stood there and smiled, and out of nowhere he wrapped his arms   
around Link. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!"  
ok now go review... 


	6. Chapter 6

A small update….  
  
So I haven't exactly been working on this story, although I know I should be, seeing as I have nothing better to do this summer besides sleep, eat, work, and write. Any way, here it goes…  
  
~WiSh  
  
Cloud followed Link as they headed toward the forest. Link, Cloud noticed, seemed a bit indifferent about going to the forest. ~Poor Link, I should have never said I LOVED Squall. What was I thinking…~ Cloud sighed as they headed east toward the forest. There was an awkward silence between them up until sunset.  
  
"We're almost there, we can sleep at my house tonight and look for Squall in the morning." Link announced to break the silence.   
  
"Oh how fun, its gonna be like a sleep over!" Cloud said with a grin.  
  
Link glared.  
  
"Geez, I was just kidding, cant a kid have some fun?"  
  
The pair got to the forest just as the sun hid its self behind the hills and the moon was directly above them.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Cloud said as he fell off Star. (Authors note: anime style of course!)  
  
Link sighed and chuckled quietly as he got off his own horse.  
  
Cloud followed link into what seemed to be an over-grown tree with a large hole in the middle. The whole area was dark and hard to see, but Link seemed to be used to the lighting, and found his way to his "home."  
  
"You live in a TREE?" Cloud asked, a bit confused.  
  
"What were you expecting me to live in? This is a FOREST you know…" Link said in an almost teasing voice.  
  
"…Whatever." Cloud said but then he realized who he sounded like. ~ Oh my god, I sound like Squall! ~ He frowned at the thought of his lover. Link noticed but decided against saying anything.  
  
Once inside the tree, Cloud found it to be much more homier then it appeared. Cloud striped of everything but his boxers and looked down at his chest. Noticing he had a new scar there. Cloud looked up and saw that Link was already in bed. Cloud grinned and cuddled up next to him. Link jumped in surprise.  
  
"Um…."  
  
"Hi Linky," Cloud said in his best little kid voice.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"I had a nightmare so can I sleep with you to night?" Cloud asked still sounding like a small child.   
  
Link smiled and nodded. ~ This may be their last night alone together, so I might as well enjoy it while I can…besides how can he resist Cloud acting like he is…~  
  
Cloud fell asleep almost immediately, while Link stayed up a bit after, trying to organize his thoughts. ~ I might as well say goodbye to Cloud once we save Squall…he will probably want to go home…god and its even worse at the fact that I am falling in Lo-no, it cant be, there is no way, not in this short of time…or am I? ~ Link looked down at Cloud who was already fast asleep and whispered to him. " Cloud I'm sorry, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
But Cloud couldn't hear Link, because he was in a familiar clearing in familiar dream…  
  
Yay, an update! Not that any one reads this, but oh well. Any way there should be another chap, coming right after this one… and then im gonna make tugs write some more. cuz im just making this story suck. Alright now go review! 


	7. Chapter 7

yay an update...finally...yah i know its my fault, but hey, i had writers block... sorta. any way on with the story...  
  
~WiSh  
  
Squall shivered in his small damp prison. Not just out of cold, but out of fright as well. It was so dark in his little cell. the only light that could be seen was under the cracks of the door. Squall shivered again thinking about the possibility of not making it out of here alive, but then the door opened...  
  
"H-hello...?" Squall said in a small voice.  
  
Silence was his only answer.  
  
"Is any one there?"   
  
A pair of red eyes glistened in the small amount of light coming from the slightly open door and an evil smirk sat on his face.  
  
Squall gasped in fear.  
  
"Please, dont hurt me!" Squall pleaded to the red eyed man.  
  
"Do you actually think I will take pity on you? HAH! Think again."  
  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" Squall said through tears.  
  
the room went silent and Ganon made his way towards Squall. The young SEED huddled in the corner hoping to some how disapear form this whole situation. Ganon grabbed him by teh collar and raised him to eye level.  
  
"I'll do any thing i damn well please." WIth that being said Ganon dropped squalls collar and proceded to rip off his pants.  
  
"Stop! No! SOME ONE HELP ME!!!" Squall screamed in hope of someone hearing him. No one came to him though.  
  
Squall tired as hard as he could, but his clothes were gone in a matter of seconds and he was left with nothing but his own skin to protect him from what was coming next.   
  
Ganon smiled as he looked down at Squall's manhood.  
  
"MMM, this is going to be so good for me..."  
  
"Please, stop..." Squall cried as Ganon got closer.  
  
"Dont fight this Squall, you're with me... forever. No ones going to save you, you'll die here. and eventually, you'll learn to like it."   
  
"no...stop..."  
  
But ganon didnt stop. He started violently kissing the back of Squalls neck while he put his inside of Squall.  
  
Squall screamed in pain. He heard Ganon grunt near his ear and his breathing getting faster. tears streamed down Squalls face as Ganon came inside the younger man. Ganon pulled out of Squall and walked out of the dank room.   
  
Squall fell to all fours and puked. As all his energy was drained from him, from lack of sleep and lack of food, he passed out in his own  
  
mess, and was swept into a dream land...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud looked around, he knew this place, he had been here before... but when? Searching for an answer his eyes fell upon a beautiful boy.   
  
"Squall, is that really you?"  
  
The boy looked up, his stormy blue eyes had tears welling up inside them.   
  
"Squall!"   
  
Cloud ran to his lover and embraced him.   
  
" ITS YOU! IT YOU! ITS YOU! ITS YOU! ITS YOU!" Cloud cried out of happiness.  
  
"Cloud...I...He..." Squall tried to explain but couldnt find the strength inside himself. Tears rolled out of his eyes and down his perfect cheeks. Cloud kissed his tears away and looked the brown haired boy in the eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong, what happened?"   
  
"he raped me!" Squall cried into Clouds chest.  
  
"HE WHAT!?"  
  
Squall sobbed and gasped for air.  
  
"Soon Sqaull, soon we are going to save you from this monster and KILL HIM, and we can be together again, and i ll never leave your side and i'll always protect you and..." Cloud stopped in mid sentence and kissed Squall. Squall Stepped back at 1st trying to get away, but fear went away, knowing he could trust Cloud. Squall broke the kiss off.  
  
"Cloud please come save me, im scared and i dont want to die alone there..."   
  
"I'll be there soon and we can go home, together." Cloud told the younger boy.  
  
As soon as those words were said the clearing started to get fuzzy and Squall disapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cloud? CLOUD! WAKE UP!"  
  
"huh?" CLoud said as sleep still numbed his brain.  
  
"You were crying in your sleep, did you have a bad dream?" Link asked, his blue eyes full of concern.  
  
"no, it was nothing. Lets get going pretty soon. I want to get to Sqaull as soon as Possible.  
  
A/N:  
  
weeeeh update... yay. now go review you slackers! 


End file.
